The Legend of Korra: Change of Plans Part 2
by maila08
Summary: Korra goes to get her mother, but things take a tragic turn.


Change of Plans Part 2

* * *

_Before my eyes close and my soul goes home_  
_These were words that I never told you_  
_You were everything to me, my last hope, my last dream_  
_And on my last breath, I will tell you this_  
_You are my sunrise and my sunset, my best friend_  
_Who I would share my last dollar with, you were the last of my faith_  
_In these last days and please let it be you to kiss away these_  
_Last tears too, fall from my face until my last hour, I'm yours_  
_My last hug my last kiss the last smile on my lips_  
_But my last regret was this that I never even got a chance to_  
_Tell you this tell you this_

* * *

"How did this happen?" Mako asked. He was sort of relieved that the reason Korra was calling off the wedding was because of her mother's disappearance and not because she was mad at him or because she didn't want to marry him. He internally cringed at the latter.

"After you left I went on another raid with Chief Bei Fong" Korra explained. "When we got there, there was no one in sight but an envelope with that letter on a table. My mother hasn't come back, so I have to assume they caught her. I have to get her".

Mako nodded. "I'll go with you". Korra shook her head.

"It's too dangerous. The letter says he wants me to go alone, I have to comply, I don't want my mother getting hurt" she told him. It was Mako's turn to shake his head.

"You must be crazy if you think that I will let you go alone" he said heading towards her. "We're in this together".

"I would never forgive myself if you got hurt Mako" she said hugging him. He rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry about me; we have to get your mother" he said.

"I agree with Mako, we can't let you go alone, it might be a trap" Tenzin said.

"I want to go too. Senna is my wife, I want to be there when she is retrieved" Tonraq said firmly.

"It is a trap Tenzin" the Chief said. "I wasn't planning on letting her go alone. They want her out of the picture; I wouldn't be surprised if her mother is not within a mile radius from where they asked her to meet them".

"You can't go dad. If you got caught, it would make things worse" Korra replied.

"I agree with Korra, Tonraq" Katara said. "You won't make things any better if you go. You should stay here with Pema and the children".

"Mako and I did our time with the Triads. We can tell you every warehouse and rat hole they have in this city" Bolin offered. Mako nodded.

"My brother is right. We can split up and search in different places for Korra's mother" he added.

"Very well" the Chief responded standing up. "We will split up in three teams. Mako, you will go with the Avatar. Tenzin, you and Bolin go to the docks where there is another hideout. Asami and I will go to another less known warehouse".

"What about us?" Zuko asked.

"You can't be serious" the Chief said incredulous.

"We are serious" Katara said getting up. "Senna is my pupil, and I see her as another daughter. I will take part in this search with Zuko".

"Fine" the Chief grunted. "Go with thesoutheast warehouse, we need all the help we can get".

* * *

"Korra you need to relax" Mako soothed as they got near the meeting place. He could sense the tension around his fiancé and worried it would get her head out of the game.

"I'm trying" she merely replied. Korra knew there were two results that would come from this night. Either they handed over her mother or they would leave in "peace". Or she would go into the Avatar and probably end up killing someone. She hoped for the first.

"Ok, we need to split up from here" Mako said, stopping a few yards away from the warehouse. "I know the secret entrances in this one, you won't be alone".

She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss in the lips. She couldn't help but feeling that something was wrong. It felt as if she would never see him again. "No" she said in her head, "I'm going to get my mother and Mako and I will be happy".

"Mako?" she said.

"What is it?"

"Please be safe" she said. He grinned.

"Safe is my middle name".

* * *

Korra entered the warehouse. It was dark inside and it sort of gave her the creeps. It reminded her of the time when she was locked up and tortured by Lieutenant. She shivered at the memory. She heard a muffled sound and was immediately on guard. There was only one light, in the middle of the place, where a woman was tied up, and gagged. Korra immediately ran to her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled immediately untying her and lastly taking off the gag.

"It's a trap!" Senna blurted out a second too late. Korra was already being attacked while tied up with ropes. She tried to fight them but there were too many of them.

"Well, well, well" a familiar voice said. "Look who do we have here, why it's none other than the Avatar herself". Korra's eyes widened as she looked at the man who was holding her captive. Lieutenant. Except he wasn't dressed in his regular outfit, he had one that resembled Amon's. That guy was a total lunatic.

"What do you want Lieutenant" she asked through her teeth. He had some nerve to even think about kidnapping her mother.

"What I have always wanted. To get even" he seethed as he snapped his fingers. On cue, a couple of thugs threw a tied up Mako right in front of her.

"Mako!" she yelled, trying to get over to him.

"Ah-ah" Lieutenant said shaking his finger. "Not too fast".

"Let him and my mother go. You have me, isn't that what you want?"

"You are in no position to make demands" he simply replied walking over to Mako and kicking him. He yelled in pain. He then took out his kali sticks and shoved them into his chest as well.

"Stop!" Korra pleaded. He walked over to her and gave her the same treatment. Except, that he knew where she was hurt; he immediately shoved the kali sticks onto her right side where the burn was, Korra screamed in pain. He finally removed the sticks and she fell over in pain.

"Korra!" Mako yelled at her, crawling over to her. She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, to ease him a bit.

"Get up" Lieutenant said coldly to her. Korra, with the help of Mako, finally got on her knees once again. "Finish her" he told a nearby firebender while walking away.

The firebender readied himself to shoot lightning. Mako's eyes widened as he realized that there wouldn't be any redirecting of the attack since both their hands were behind their backs.

"No!" Senna cried, trying to break free of her binds.

Korra looked at her mother. "It'll be ok" she reassured.

"I love you" she told Mako while closing her eyes and waiting for the lightning to hit. It never touched her.

Mako got in between them both and took the blunt of the hit on the chest. Korra looked in horror as her fiancé twisted in pain and agony and then dropped to his side. And then it came. The thing she feared most, but there was not stopping it, not that she would if she could. She trembled in anger and she felt the uncontrollable power she had felt before. The ropes snapped off her as soon as she entered the Avatar State.

The Triad's scrambled off. Senna finally was free and immediately went over to Mako to check on him. She tore off the binds and gently turned him so he would be facing up. His chest was badly burned but he was still breathing. She couldn't heal him because she had been chi blocked. And the only other person who could was full with rage. She had to calm her down.

The firebender who had launched the lightning strike tried to get away but Korra immediately stopped his advance with an earth wall and she slowly walked over to him. The sent fire blasts but she evaded them with ease. Once she was face to face with him she grabbed him by the throat and squeezed it as she slammed him into the wall.

"Korra stop!" Senna pleaded. "We can still save Mako, but I need you to calm down".

Korra showed a flicker of emotion but was gone just as quickly. Her grip tightened.

"Honey, please. Killing him won't make you any better" Senna insisted. Korra looked at the man, who had hurt her Mako and reluctantly released him while closing her eyes. He lost no time in leaving. When she opened them, they were their normal blue and Senna was there to give her support.

"I need water" she said walking over to Mako. "Hang on, ok".

Mako opened his eyes to look at her, and gave her a weak smile. "Korra" he whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk, I'm going to heal you, ok. You are going to be alright" she told him, tears in her eyes.

He gave her another smile "Korra, I-" and then he closed his eyes and his head slowly moved to the side.

"Mako!" she yelled shaking him.

"Hurry, try and heal him" her mother said as she set down a bucket of water.

Korra immediately grabbed the water in her hands and put it over the wound and watched it glow. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please, spirits" she begged. "Don't take him from me. Please". The water stopped glowing and the wound looked a lot better than before, still there but almost fully closed.

She kissed him and whispered into his ear "Don't leave me".


End file.
